The present invention relates to a hand-held vacuum/blower device having a housing in which a drive motor is arranged and having a blower spiral formed at the housing with a blower wheel arranged therein. The top side of the housing is provided with a first grip, and the lower area of the housing has a second grip as well as a support for resting the housing on a surface.
From German Patent Application 31 25 889 A1 a hand-held blower device is known that is comprised of a housing having at the top side a grip and a blower wheel arranged within the housing. The blower is driven by a combustion engine provided within the housing. The blower wheel is positioned in the lower area of the housing and the combustion engine with its auxiliary devices is arranged above the blower wheel. At an air outlet channel a support surface for the blower housing is provided, and at the other end of the housing part a support is fastened. In this manner, the blower device can be placed onto a surface even when the drive motor is still running without impeding the function of the blower.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,286 a blower device with an internal combustion engine arranged in a housing for driving a blower wheel is known. The device comprises an upper grip and a lateral grip at the lower portion of the housing. A housing wall at the underside of the housing is formed to provide a support with which the blower device can be rested on the ground.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum/blower device of the aforementioned kind that is embodied so as to save material and weight and which can be held and manipulated in a simple manner.